One-Shot satire
Plot Outline * The introduction can be just like we discussed with Neo New Domino City being the most technologically advanced city in the world, most famous for its advances in dueling. A fire breaks out during a minor duel. And Yakuin, the officer, attempts to convince the mayor that the new dueling technology is causing major damage to the city and endangering lives. * Later, that night, Yakuin goes out drinking to cope with the fact that his concerns for public safety were ignored. * As the officer drinks to ease his sorrows, a couple tables away, Yufuku is playing a Concentration Duel. The whole duel won't be shown. Only the final turn. It seems that Yufuku has pretty much lost. However, Yufuku states his belief in the cards and pulls off an absurd victory, giving him all the winnings. The other player threatens Yufuku, thinking he cheated, and tries to kill him. However, due to Yufuku’s plot armor, the attack backfires, and the opponent is killed instead. * Later, the bar is about to close. The only customers left are Yufuku and Yakuin. Yufuku has been celebrating his victory with a drink. Yakuin, on the other hand, has already passed out from his drinking. The bartender tells Yufuku to take Yakuin home. Yufuku curses his “bad” luck. * As Yufuku carries Yakuin to his (Yakuin’s) home, the officer mutters in his sleep about the dangers of Duel Monsters and that he has to put a stop to it. As he listens, Yufuku looks serious and concerned. * The next day, after waking up to an intense hangover, Yakuin plots to put an end to the Duel Monsters technology. * His plan is to break into the building housing the generator responsible for powering all Duel Monsters technology. Then, using the power of the generator itself, he will use virus or bomb cards to destroy the machine. I'm thinking of having Yakuin actually carry out his plan as he explains. * However, when he makes it to the generator room, he finds Yufuku waiting for him. Yakuin demands to know how Yufuku was able to figure out his plan. Yufuku simply states a lot of stuff happened. A reference to off screen development/plot holes. * Both characters talk about their ideologies about dueling. Yakuin eventually has enough and tries to carry out his plan. * Yufuku stops him saying they must Duel to decide the fate of Duel Monsters. * Not having any of this, Yakuin simply tries to force his way through. However, a bolt of divine retribution strikes the ground in front of him. No matter how many times he tries to get past it, he can't, until the bolt strikes his duel disk, turning it on. * With no choice, Yakuin accepts the Duel and Yufuku activates his Duel Disk. * As they Duel, we can have Yufuku’s cheerleading squad show up out of nowhere. Yakuin will lampshade it of course. The squad will have no real importance to the plot, so it doesn't matter if we include them or not. If we do, they could be a reference to how such characters contribute little to the story. * Eventually, Yufuku is in a pinch with no way out. He has no cards in his hand, on the field, in the Graveyard and in the Banished Pile that can help him. But due to his belief in the cards, that magical android makes its appearance, and they become one a la ZEXAL transformation. With this, the new Yufuku performs a ridiculous miracle that wins him the Duel. * Yakuin refuses to accept the result and still tries to destroy the generator. He is then hit with a magical force that instantly “redeems” him. It could be a different bolt of divine retribution or, I was also thinking of Yufuku performing some sort of Mind Crush on him. * In the end, now that he is “redeemed”, Yakuin gets his job back and everyone celebrates with a battle royale right then and there. If we want to go with some black comedy, we can have the building everyone is in collapse due to collateral damage from their Dueling, or we can have the generator overload due to all the Dueling and cause a Zero Reverse like disaster. Character Designs '''Yufuku Muchakucha (Normal)''' Clothing * Typical fancy casino clothes (similar to a card dealer) ** Black Dress Vest ** White Dress Shirt ** Black Bowtie ** Black Dress Pants ** Black Dress Shoes Hair * Combed-back style * Hair color is split in 4 stripes, alternating between red and black, to reflect the color of the poker suits. Eye Color * Black '''Yufuku Muchakucha (Fused with Magical Android a la ZEXAL form)''' Clothing * Wears chrome Gundam-like, full body armor. Hair * Impossibly spiky, anime-like hair style. * Hair glows and changes colors continuously Eye Color * Rainbow '''Yakuin Ushio''' Clothing * Typical police uniform. I think the same uniform that Ushio in the 5D's anime will work. Hair * Close Shave * Black color Eye Color * Black '''Mayor''' Clothing * Business suit with a big mayor badge. Hair * Bald * Has white facial hair: thick mustache and beard Eye Color * Brown Deck Design Yufuku Yufuku uses a gamble deck consisting of the "Pokard" monsters. The effects of each "Pokard" monster can only be activated when you gather specific "Pokard" monsters on your field, reflecting the Poker hands. Considering their Special Summoning effects are random, this is a deck that essentially revolves on luck to make any move. However, since Yufuku doesn't exactly lack luck, he ends up always getting the right monsters at the right timing, enraging Ushio. Furthermore, Yufuku's backrow consists of weak and situational Spell and Trap Cards, mirroring similar cards often used by other protagonists in their series. Ushio Ushio's deck is a strategic deck that mixes three different series/archetypes: * The "Spectron" monsters, who are widely considered lame because while they could be useful, their drawbacks make them very hard to use. * Psychic-related effects, which consist of banishing and bringing monsters back. These effects were initially designed to work with banish-Psychics, but Ushio uses them to counter the drawback of his monsters. * "Scripture" cards, which use a Trap-based strategy. These cards grant Ushio's deck speed to search for other Trap Cards, allowing him to quickly get the cards he need to support his "Spectron" monsters. Ushio carefully built this deck because he saw the potential of the "Spectron" monsters who everyone deemed weak. He realized that he could combine the support effects of the banish-Psychic monsters with them to make the most out of their potential. After many tests, he noticed that while his idea was perfect, his deck lacked the speed, with him often bricking because he drew only "Spectron" monsters and no support cards or vice-versa. So, he added the "Scripture" engine and tested his deck several times until he achieved the speed he needed to make his ideal combo work. Concentration Duel: Yufuku Muchakucha vs Opposing Gambler *NOTE: Only the conclusion of the Concentration Duel will be shown in the chapter. For reference of the rules for a Concentration Duel, go [https://yugipedia.com/wiki/Concentration_Duel here] '''Current Status:''' * The opposing gambler has [https://yugipedia.com/wiki/Tyrant_Dragon Tyrant Dragon] and [https://yugipedia.com/wiki/Aqua_Dragon Aqua Dragon] on his side of the field. * Yufuku has 2 Pokard monsters '''Final Turn: Opposing Gambler''' * The gambler is actually cheating by using special glasses to see all of the remaining face-down cards on the table. He sees Yufuku has nothing left to stop him from winning. He could even win with just the monsters he has out. However, the gambler wants to win with his best card to make his victory even sweeter. * Summons [https://yugipedia.com/wiki/Luster_Dragon Luster Dragon]. * Activates [https://yugipedia.com/wiki/Ancient_Rules Ancient Rules] to Special Summon [https://yugipedia.com/wiki/Meteor_Dragon Meteor Dragon]. * Activates [https://yugipedia.com/wiki/Birthright Birthright] to Special Summon [https://yugipedia.com/wiki/Serpent_Night_Dragon Serpent Night Dragon]. * Uses his 5 dragons to Link Summon [https://yugipedia.com/wiki/Five-Headed_Link_Dragon Five-Headed Link Dragon]. * Since the material monsters included Dark, Earth, Wind, Fire and Water attributes, the effect of the Link Monster destroys all of Yufuku’s cards. In a Concentration Duel, cards a player controls refers to all the cards face-down on the table. So, this actually means all of Yufuku’s cards on the table are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. * The Link Dragon also cannot be destroyed by battle and cannot be affected by other card effects. There is nothing Yufuku can do to get rid of such a beast. * Link Dragon attacks Yufuku directly. * Yufuku reveals that one of the cards destroyed by Link Dragon's effect is [https://yugipedia.com/wiki/Graveyard_Rebound Graveyard Rebound]. Due to the rules of the Concentration Duel, face-down cards on the table in addition to being cards considered to be under the player’s control are also considered to be the player’s deck. As a result, Graveyard Rebound’s effect is activated, allowing Yufuku to activate a trap in his Graveyard. * Yufuku activates [https://yugipedia.com/wiki/Dimension_Wall Dimension Wall], which causes the opposing gambler to take battle damage instead. Even though the dragon couldn't be destroyed by battle or affected by card effects, it could not stop effects that applied to the players themselves. (Opposing Gambler 4000 → 0) '''Aftermath''' * The gambler can't believe he just lost. He did not see Graveyard Rebound or Dimension Wall among the Yufuku's cards the entire duel with his special glasses. He accuses Yufuku of cheating. * Yufuku states that he did not. He simply believed in his cards, and they answered him. He then asks the gambler why he would think that he (Yufuku) would not have have those cards. * The gambler tries to give a convincing lie, but he just reasserts that Yufuku must have cheated and tries to kill him. * The attack backfires due to Yufuku's plot armor and the gambler is killed instead. Featured Duel: Yufuku Muchakucha vs Yakuin Ushio '''Turn 1: Ushio''' * Activates "Upstart Goblin" (Yufuku 4000 → 5000).The officer uses this card to speed through his deck faster; however, we can make Yufuku commically think that he's actually a nice guy just because he increased Yufuku's LP, to make fun of how shallow symbolism/redemption is in YGO duels. * Normal Summons "[[Spectron Ultra-V]]" and activates "Ties of the Brethren", Special Summoning "[[Spectron γ]]" and "[[Spectron X-R]]" from his deck (Ushio 4000 → 3000). * Sets 2 cards. (Ushio's hand: 2) * During the End Phase, "X-R" decreases its own ATK (ATK 1800 → 300). '''Turn 2: Yufuku''' * Normal Summons "[[Pokard "2"]]". * Activates its effect, getting the coin toss right. He gets "[[Pokard "6"]]". * Activates "[[The Dealer]]". ** The effect of "Spectron γ" activates, destroying "The Dealer" ("Spectron γ": ATK 0). * Yufuku activates "[[A Convenient Gift]]", activating another "The Dealer".And the situational bullshit officially begins. This is the first instance where Ushio is annoyed by how convenient Yufuku's card was. * Yufuku brags about how he'll destroy Ushio's monsters like they were thin sticks with those low ATKs. He ends up annoying Ushio, who activates his face-down "Waboku", proving Yufuku wrong. * Activates the effect of "The Dealer". He tributes "6" and gets "[[Pokard "4"]]". He also activates the 'fold' effect of "The Dealer", making him unable to attack this turn, but also preventing him from taking damage if his monsters get attacked during the next turn.This reflects how, in Poker, after the dealer deals the cards, a player can fold, making that player "give up" the round and be left out of the game until the next round. * Sets 2 cards. (Yufuku's hand: 2) * Before he ends his turn, Ushio activates his face-down "[[Scripture of Defense|Rune of Protection]]". '''Turn 3: Ushio''' * Activates "Magic Planter", sending "Scripture of Defense" to the Graveyard and drawing 2 cards. * Activates the effect of "Scripture of Defense", searching for "[[Portable Teleporter]]". * Normal Summons "[[P-Angel|Labmade Angel]]", which he drew via "Magic Planter". ** Its effect activates, banishing "γ". * Activates the effect of "Teleporter", banishing "X-R". * Attacks "2" with "Ultra-V". ** Yufuku activates his face-down "[[Endurance]]", paying 1000 LP (Yufuku 5000 → 4000) and reducing the ATK/DEF of "2" to zero to prevent it from being destroyed by this battle.A confident Yufuku declares that he has been waiting for this moment; he had laid out that card because he knew Ushio would do this and etc etc, but Ushio goes like "that's ridiculous, couldn't you just have used a Waboku like I just did?". ** The ATK of "Ultra-V" is halved by its own effect (ATK 1100). * Sets 1 card. (Ushio's hand: 2) * During the End Phase, the effect of "P-Angel" returns "γ" to the field with its ATK restored. '''Turn 4: Yufuku''' * Draws and Normal Summons "[[Pokard "3"]]". * He's about to activate the effect of his "Pokards", but Ushio activates the effect of "Teleporter", bringing "X-R" back with its ATK restored. The effects of Yufuku's monsters are negated. * Yufuku activates the effect of "The Dealer", tributing "2". He gets "[[Pokard "10"]]".Ushio is outraged by Yufuku's luck; first drawing the exact monster he needed ("3"), then getting the exact monster he needed with "The Dealer" (there are only two out of ten Main Deck "Pokard" monsters with more ATK than Ushio's "X-R" - "9" and "10".) * Attacks "X-R" with "10". ** Ushio activates the effect of "P-Angel" to banish "X-R", assuming that it's safe now since Yufuku no longer controls three consecutive "Pokards". * A replay happens and he tries to attack "P-Angel", but the effect of "P-Angel" banishes itself. ** Yufuku activates his face-down "[[Counter Cyclone|Carefree Cyclone]]", destroying Ushio's "Teleporter" while also negating the effect of "γ". * During his Main Phase 2, since his monsters' effects are no longer negated, Yufuku activates the effect of "3". He gets the coin flip right and gets to Special Summon a second "2", getting three consecutive "Pokards" again. He activates the effect of "3", attempting to destroy Ushio's "γ", "Ultra-V" and face-down card. ** Ushio chains his face-down "[[Scripture of Wisdom|Rune of Wisdom]]", protecting his monsters from destruction (Ushio 4000 → 3700). *** Since his "Scripture" is destroyed, Ushio activates its effect. He searches for "[[Apportravel]]", already replacing his banishing engine. * Yufuku activates "[[A Convenient Draw]]", drawing 3 cards. * Sets 3 cards. * During the End Phase, Ushio's "P-Angel" and "X-R" return to the field. ** Yufuku activates "[[Miraculous Reversal|Miraculous Counterattack]]", destroying "P-Angel" and "Apportravel". (Yufuku's hand: 0)The crowd is amazed that Yufuku planned that much ahead and set up this 'amazing combo' to counter Ushio's strategy, but Ushio is perplexed because there's no way he could've known his strategy before-hand to include that specific card in his deck. * The effect of "X-R" reduces its own ATK (ATK 0). '''Turn 5: Ushio''' * (Ushio's hand: 3) * Activates "[[Shared Wavelength]]", allowing his monsters to keep their ATKs for the turn in exchange for reducing their ATKs to 100 next turn ("Ultra-V": ATK 2500) ("γ": ATK 2300) ("X-R": ATK 2100). * Attacks and destroys "4" with "Ultra-V" (Yufuku 4000 → 2900). * Attacks and destroys "3" with "Ultra-V" (Yufuku 2900 → 1700). * Attacks "2" with "Ultra-V". ** Yufuku activates his face-down "[[Struggle of the Weak]]", reducing the damage by 200 (Yufuku 1700 → 600) and drawing a card. * Attacks "10" with "Ultra-V". ** Yufuku declares he had been waiting for this moment; he activates his face-down "[[Memories of the Fallen]]", protecting "10" (Yufuku 600 → 100).The crowd comically just realizes Yufuku is in a pinch now that his LP dropped to 100 to mock how, in the anime, they always need to make the protag's LP dramatically drop to 100. * Attacks "10" with "X-R". ** Yufuku activates the effect of "[[Miraculous Switch|Emergency Switch]]" from his hand which he just drew, switching "10" to Defense Position, so he takes no battle damage (Yufuku 100 → 50), but Ushio can draw 1 card. * Attacks directly with "γ". ** Yufuku activates his face-down "[[Brave Spirit|Ordeal for a Brave Spirit]]", protecting his LP and bringing "4" back. * Frustrated, during his Main Phase 2, Ushio activates "Pot of Duality". Seeing a certain high-Level monster on his hand (which's been in his hand since the first turn), Ushio picks "Shield Attack", celebrating that he'll finally be able to pull his strongest combo. * Tributes his three "Spectron" monsters to Summon "[[Electromagnetic Spectron - Full Range]]", earning all of its effects. * Equips "FR" with "Shield Attack", reducing its ATK to zero, thus making "FR" unaffected by any of Yufuku's monster effects and sealing his attacks. Ushio states that he added this card to his deck for the sole purpose of pulling this combo. * Sets 1 card. '''Turn 6: Yufuku''' * Yufuku says that it's a nice combo, but he won't win the duel like that. However, Ushio states that he's not done yet - his ultimate combo is a 3-card combo. * After Yufuku draws, Ushio activates his face-down "[[Scripture of Offense|Rune of Aggression]]". Now, since Yufuku can't attack, each turn Ushio can inflict the massive original ATK of "FR" upon Yufuku's LP. This way, he can make the most out of FR's awkward effects & make the most out of its high ATK at the same time. * Draws and activates "[[Three-of-a-Kind]]". * Activates the effect of his remaining "4". He gets a second "4". * Activates the effect of the second "4". He gets a third "4". * Activates the effect of "Three-of-a-Kind", allowing him to draw 1 card.Yufuku gets three "4" for 'believing hard in his deck' and shit, in a dramatic sequence. At this timing, the Magical Android appears, drawn by his strong passion, fusing with him. * Yufuku Shining Draws and activates "[[The Power of Believing Hard Enough|You Just Gotta Believe!]]", Special Summoning "[[Ultra Pokard "13" Rey|Pokard Wizard "K" Rey]]" and ruining Ushio's entire combo.I didn't describe every step here, but from the Spell's lore, you can see that just like in many cases in the anime, Ushio tries to counter with a ton of things but Yufuku just says there's an effect to counter each one of them. * Yufuku activates the effect of "Rey", making its ATK equal to the ATK of "FR" plus 4000. * "Rey" attacks and destroys "FR" (Ushio 3700 → 0). Featured cards Notes